Dossier: Shepard
by Chi Kyoku
Summary: Notoriously poor driver, whether of military grade tanks or civilian vehicles. Cannot cook cuisine more advanced than microwave nutri-gel. Known allergy to dogs and varren, correctible with medication. Highly susceptible to sunburn. Approach with caution.


**Title**: Dossier: Shepard

**Summary**: Notoriously poor driver, whether of military grade tanks or civilian vehicles. Cannot cook cuisine more advanced than microwave nutri-gel. Known allergy to dogs and varren, correctible with medication. Highly susceptible to sunburn. Approach with caution.

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: mentioned Kaidan/Shepard, Garrus/Shepard friendship and possible romance

**Spoilers**: All of ME1, beginning sequence of ME2

**Timeline**: post-ME1, pre-ME2

* * *

><p><strong>DOSSIER: SHEPARD<strong>

* * *

><p>Full Legal Name: Artemis Marian Shepard<p>

Title: Commander Shepard

Species: Human

Affiliation: Alliance Navy

Rank: Lieutenant Commander

Birth Date: April 11, 2154

Birth Place: Mindoir Colony

Service No.: 5923-AC-2826

* * *

><p>Current Status: DeceasedLiving/Partially Deceased/Deceased and Replaced by Impostor/Reports Vary

Military History (Pre-Spectre): Most notably-repelled attack by batarian slavers on human colony of Elysium-see other files for further details and other assignments

Military History (Post-Spectre): Error-data not retrievable

Awards, Medals, and Military Achievements: Error-list too long for this article, see other files

Other Notes: Funeral arrangements overseen by Alliance military in lieu of surviving family members. Chief mourners consisted of former Normandy crew, again, in lieu of surviving family members. Closed-casket ceremony in lieu of recoverable body. Personal effects destroyed with Normandy, final will and testaments recovered from data network, all retrievable credits administered to charities for orphans and funds for human colony defences.

* * *

><p>Class: Vanguard<p>

Weapons: Heavy pistol, SMG, sniper rifle

Combat Skills: L3 biotic with power equivalent to or greater than L2 level. Excellent at close-quarters to mid-range combat. Crack shot with pistol, reliably accurate up to sixty yards with advanced issue Stiletto X. Skilled in strategic use of biotic kick, though has not mastered more advanced biotic manipulation. Received basic training in other weapons but showed no aptitude until very recently, specifically with the sniper rifle, under the tutelage of one Officer Vakarian (see Dossier: Archangel).

Handicaps: Notoriously poor driver, whether of military grade tanks or civilian vehicles. Cannot cook cuisine more advanced than microwave nutri-gel. Known allergy to dogs and varren, correctible with medication. Highly susceptible to sunburn. Cannot maintain proper care of pets; inadvisable to provide living animals as gifts or responsibilities.

* * *

><p>Physical Appearance: 5'6"1.68m, 149lbs/67.6kg, blue/violet eyes, red hair, pale skin

Note: Physical fitness maintained to a standard not often observed in natural biotics. Rare coloration of hair and eyes, as well as unnatural paleness of skin, created by genetic modification purchased by mother during pregnancy. As aforementioned, susceptible to sunburn.

Medical History: Suffered from various childhood illnesses, including colic and chicken pox. Mild verbal lisp as a child, disappeared with speech therapy prior to military training. All notable injuries occurring both prior to and during military career healed completely, leaving only superficial scars.

Identifying Marks: Triangle of small black moles above elbow on left arm. White facial scarring, largely unnoticeable due to pale skin.

* * *

><p>Psychological Bio: Dangerously persuasive. Has been known to lose temper and unleash unexpected biotic kick. Potentially deadly to aggravate. Assault, whether verbal or physical, highly discouraged. Moral code surprisingly rigid. Attempts to bribe or otherwise manipulate not recommended, as subject has been known to react violently. Despite warnings, Commander is not unstable. Highly protective of civilians and firm believer in justice and punishment for crimes. Prefers to apprehend rather than kill. Driven by a combination of emotional response and moral code. Has never been observed to "look the other way" for money or favours. Does not appear to understand the phrase "none of your business."<p>

Other Psychological Notes: Previously diagnosed with minor post-traumatic stress disorder following slaughter of family and fellow colonists on home world of Mindoir. Since fully recovered. Likely suffers from undiagnosed sleep disorder resulting in frequent lack of sleep and regular self-administration of stimulation doses. Self-medication supervised by Alliance medical personnel (see Dossier: Chakwas).

* * *

><p>Interpersonal Relationships: All close family members deceased, surviving members so distant as to be strangers. Known close friendship and professional relationship with pilot Jeff "Joker" Moreau and ship physician Dr. Chakwas. Known past romantic and sexual attachment to subordinate Lt. Kaidan Alenko, insufficient data on current relationship. Friendship and bond of trust with recently deceased Chief Ashley Williams. Close ties to former and current crew, including members of many non-human species. Extremely close friendship, both working and personal, with turian Officer Garrus Vakarian, insufficient data on extent of relationship. Notable friendship with krogan bounty hunter Urdnot Wrex and quarian machinist Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. Working relationship and casual friendship with asari Dr. Liara T'Soni.<p>

Note: The subject appears to possess significant personal charisma. Crew working under the commander express strong visceral reaction to commander's presence, ranging from respect to obsession. All members of former squad, barring the late Chief Williams, appeared as chief mourners at the subject's funeral. Funeral temporarily disrupted by violent outburst from krogan Urdnot Wrex, who discharged multiple shots from a concealed firearm above the commander's casket before being escorted from the premises by turian squadmate Officer Vakarian. Notably, the commander's funeral was the last confirmed sighting of Officer Vakarian shortly after his resignation from Citadel Security.

* * *

><p>Last Confirmed Sighting: Seen blown into deep space with damaged suit by pilot Jeff Moreau during destruction of Normandy<p>

Last Unconfirmed Sighting: Seen on Omega by various witnesses, most unreliable, no video or photo evidence

* * *

><p>Sample 1 of Transcribed Dialogue:<p>

(3:50 a.m. 2/23/2183)

Commander Shepard: LT? What are you doing here?

Lieutenant Alenko: Just getting a bite to eat, Commander.

CS: I thought you were asleep. Isn't it your turn in the bunks?

LA: Well, yeah. I was just... a bit restless.

CS: What's the problem, LT?

LA: It all just seems unreal, Commander.

CS: What seems unreal, exactly? The redacted out to take over the galaxy? The fact that redacted is working with them and the Council didn't believe us until we shoved it in their censored faces? Or the redacted I got from that redacted on Eden Prime?

LA: Everything, I guess.

CS: We're all tense, LT. It's a tough situation.

LA: Yeah, I guess so. Everyone except you, Commander. You just seem so in control, and you never... I wish... Sorry, Commander. That was out of line.

CS: Get some rest, LT. You're going to need it.

LA: Aye aye, Commander.

* * *

><p>Sample 2 of Transcribed Dialogue:<p>

(6:37 a.m. 4/11/2183)

Commander Shepard: Something you need, Liara?

Liara T'Soni: I just wanted to give you this, Commander.

CS: What? Oh. Some kind of occasion?

LT: No. Yes. Well, I saw in the files... don't humans...?

CS: Speak freely, Liara.

LT: I'm sorry, Commander. The files... I thought humans celebrated birthdays with the ritualistic giving of gifts from family and friends. I'm sorry if I've done anything inappropriate, Commander. I didn't mean-

CS: Relax, Liara. You didn't do anything wrong. I just didn't realise the date, that's all.

LT: I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Commander.

CS: Stop apologising. Thank you for the gift.

LT: You're-you're welcome, Commander.

* * *

><p>Sample 3 of Transcribed Dialogue:<p>

(9:15 p.m. 5/1/2183)

Commander Shepard: Problem, Chief?

Chief Williams: It's nothing important.

CS: You're still staring. What is it?

CW: It's just that pin you're wearing. The asari, Dr. T'Soni, I mean, she wears one just like it.

CS: Oh. Right. It was a birthday present.

CW: Was it your birthday? I'm sorry, Commander. I didn't know.

CS: It's fine, Chief. I wasn't expecting anything. Liara surprised me.

CW: You might want to watch out, Commander. I think the doctor's getting a little sweet on you.

CS: What?

CW: The LT's getting a bit restless. Didn't peg him for the jealous type, myself.

CS: Start making sense, Chief. I don't know what you're talking about.

CW: Sorry, Commander. I got a little casual there.

CS: Apology accepted. Just... give me a little warning next time, okay?

CW: Will do, Commander.

CS: Dismissed.

* * *

><p>Sample 4 of Transcribed Dialogue:<p>

(3:51 a.m. 6/29/2183)

Jeff Moreau: Whoa! Jesus Christ, Commander, don't sneak up on me like that!

Commander Shepard: You know, you're really funny, Joker. A real laugh. The rib-cracking kind.

JM: What are you talking-oh. _Oh._ You found it.

CS: Yes. I did.

JM: (inarticulate laughter)

CS: I assume this is your idea of a joke?

JM: Oh. Oh, this is great. I didn't expect you to find it first. I thought Dr. T'Soni, or maybe Vakarian-

CS: You are damned lucky I don't shoot you on the spot, sir. How did you even get this picture?

JM: I didn't know you were a model before the Skyllian Blitz, Commander.

CS: I was not a model! It was a one-time thing! An Alliance photo-shoot! It wasn't my fault they picked out my wardrobe-

JM: That little black dress-

CS: My picture, taped into a copy of Fornax-

JM: Those high heels-

CS: The annual high-res turian-human holo edition-

JM: All that ruby-red lipstick-

CS: I am going to tear this picture and this magazine into tiny, tiny pieces. Then I am going to burn those pieces. And then I am going to empty the ashes out the nearest airlock the next time we approach the gravity well of a star. And if you are very, very lucky, Jeff Moreau, I will not do the same thing to you. Are we clear?

JM: Crystal, Commander.

CS: This will not happen again.

JM: Understood.

* * *

><p>Sample 5 of Transcribed Dialogue:<p>

(4:13 p.m. 7/2/2183)

Commander Shepard: I'm going to regret teaching you to play poker.

Urdnot Wrex: Hah! Are you kidding, Shepard? This is the best damn game of cards I've ever played! Are all humans this bad at holding onto their credits?

CS: No, I guess I'm just special.

UW: Pathetic!

CS: Can we stop playing now?

UW: Grow a quad, Shepard. You've got enough credits to spare.

CS: Not for much longer.

UW: That was a good game. I'm gonna use these creds to buy a new rifle and blow those damned synthetics to pieces!

CS: Well, I guess it was good for something...

* * *

><p>Sample 6 of Transcribed Dialogue:<p>

(8:01 p.m. 8/18/2183)

Commander Shepard: Ah! God! Watch where you're putting that!

Dr. Chakwas: I'm sorry, Commander, but if I don't give you this injection, you'll be hurting a lot worse in a few hours.

CS: I just don't like needles, okay? Be careful with that!

DC: Commander, please, stay still-

CS: Can't I just slap some medi-gel on it and call it a day?

DC: No, Commander, you may not just "slap some medi-gel on it." This is a delicate procedure and if I cannot repair this muscle properly, you may suffer permanent damage.

CS: Come off it, I've had worse-

DC: Hold still, Commander! Don't make me call someone in here to restrain you.

CS: I'm not a kid, I don't need to be restrained.

DC: (into radio) Officer Vakarian? May I see you in the medical bay?

CS: Garrus is under my command. He listens to my orders, not yours.

Officer Vakarian: Problem, Doctor?

DC: The Commander is giving me some trouble with this shot. Mind giving me a hand?

CS: Tell her I'm fine, Garrus.

OV: Be right up, Doctor.

CS: Garrus! You traitor!

* * *

><p>Sample 7 of Transcribed Dialogue:<p>

(11:11 p.m. 9/26/2183)

Commander Shepard: I'm glad you're sleeping better, Tali. I need everyone at top performance.

Tali'Zorah nar Rayya: I'm used to the quiet now. Don't worry, Commander, I won't let you down.

CS: If you need anything, you can-oh! Wait! Quick, make a wish!

TZ: Wh-what?

CS: Hurry, the time's about to change!

TZ: I'm sorry, Commander, I don't under-

CS: There! It's 11:12 now. Did you make a wish?

TZ: I'm not sure I-

CS: Shh! Don't tell me. It won't come true if you do.

TZ: I... of course, Commander. Whatever you say.

CS: Hey, do the quarians have any superstitions? Any weird customs?

TZ: Weird... customs? I'm not sure what you would consider weird, Commander.

CS: Never mind, Tali. Nice talking with you.

TZ: Goodbye, Commander.

* * *

><p>Sample 8 of Transcribed Dialogue:<p>

(12:01 a.m. 11/3/2184)

Commander Shepard: Nervous?

Officer Vakarian: With you? Never. You're too hard-headed to die, Shepard.

CS: You never know. I might surprise you.

OV: You, Commander? Miss Punchline? You'll be hanging around long after the rest of us are gone, having the last laugh at the redacted.

CS: You'll be hanging around with me, then. Can't do without my trusty sniper.

OV: Right, Shepard. You wouldn't get anywhere without me.

CS: Oh, I wouldn't go that far. You've taught me all your tricks with that rifle, you know.

OV: Not _all_ my tricks, Commander.

CS: What? Is a member of my crew keeping secrets from me? Unacceptable!

OV: Hah! And I haven't even told you about the mutiny we're planning.

CS: (laughter)

OV: (laughter)

CS: Ah, God, Garrus.

OV: Don't die, Commander. If you do, I'll hunt you down and kill you again. With all due respect, of course.

CS: Likewise, Garrus. Likewise.

* * *

><p>Sample 9 of Transcribed Dialogue:<p>

(9:46 p.m. 4/11/2184)

Officer Vakarian: Hey, Shepard.

Commander Shepard: This network terminal has been deactivated due to the M.I.A. status of its user. Please direct queries and communications to the user's closest family member, (Error: None Found). Thank you.

OV: (static)...can't be... won't believe you're gone, Commander...

CS: This network terminal has been deactivated due to the M.I.A. status of its user. If you would like to skip this automated message, please say "Skip."

OV: S-Skip.

CS: Input received. Thank you, Officer Garrus Vakarian of Citadel Security.

OV: (static)... wasn't supposed to happen like this... wasn't supposed to... supposed to be the last one to... I can't believe it, Shepard. I won't.

CS: Warning. This call will end in 39.3 seconds. Please direct queries and communications to the user's closest-

OV: Skip, dammit! _Shepard_... if you're alive, if you can hear this, then I swear... I'm sorry I couldn't... couldn't keep it together, Commander... don't know where to go from here...

CS: Warning. This call will end in 19.1 seconds. Please direct-

OV: I'm sorry. There's just one more thing, Commander.

CS: Warning. This call will end in 11.2 sec-

OV: Happy birthday, Shepard.

(disconnect)

* * *

><p>This marks the end of Commander Artemis Shepard's personal files. For further information, please consult Alliance and Council records, with the appropriate security clearance. Thank you.<p> 


End file.
